


My Other Half

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Another Side, Another Story [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: Naminé run. Run to the one person that she knew could fix everything that she had done. Knew that she would understand why she did it.





	My Other Half

She ran. She ran to the one person she knew could fix everything she had done. Of that she was sure. Her sandeled feet ran across the sand, to her destination standing at the shoreline. Her Other Half. The Half of her that retained the beautiful red hair. And the tanned skin.

_"What are you doing here? And who are you?"_

She blinked. She was watched by eyes just slightly darker than Riku's own aquamarine orbs. A red eyebrow was raised, and arms crossed against a chest that still held a beating heart inside it. Not like hers, where there was nothing at all. She suddenly knew that... she was home at last.

_"I am Naminé, and Sora needs your help to wake up."_

_"I think you need me too, Naminé."_

Naminé blushed. Kairi's eyes had softened. Kairi's lips twitched upwards slightly. A smile, if that it what it was. Only slight, but it was nonetheless there. Kairi's tanned hands found Naminé's pale ones, and it seemed so right. Naminé and Kairi. Kairi and Naminé. Pale and tanned. Tanned and pale. Skyblue and deep aquamarine. Deep aquamarine and skyblue. Blonde and Red. Red and Blonde.

_"Let's go, Naminé. You and Sora need my help."_

_"Okay, Kairi. I'll lead, you follow."_

_"Got it."_

Naminé opened a Dark Corridor to the room before the room where Sora slept in. Kairi squeezed her small hands between her bigger hands. She lied her hand on the door, and Naminé stepped back. The door opened under Kairi's hands, and she walked in. The door closed shut behind her, and Naminé sat down. She rubbed her hands over her cheeks, to make the red go away. It didn't. She felt a strange warmth in her chest, and that warmth beat a steady beat. Naminé's hands found her chest, and savored the sensation of a heart as long as she had one. Soon, Kairi walked out, and Naminé could see Sora. The door shut closed behind Kairi again, and she carried Naminé to her room. Darker lips found Naminé's own pale ones, and she wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck. The beat in her chest became steadier, and all too soon, the kiss ended. Kairi's forehead lied against Naminé's, and both girls smiled. Happy that they found each other at last.


End file.
